


FarEscape the Past: In hope of a brighter future

by bunsdarien



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, M/M, Not Beta'd, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsdarien/pseuds/bunsdarien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack dumps Daniel for Sam. Daniel's not handling it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FarEscape the past

Warnings: HET/Slash. Angst. Language. Etc. SEASON nine Spoilers Due to this was written during season nine. And Some Season 8 stuff! .

SERIES: Who Needs Jack

.SYNOPSIS: Jack dumps Daniel for Sam. Daniel's not handling it well.

 

A/N: I originally wrote this back in 2005, Redid it once already and now seem to be redoing it yet again. I’ve read the reviews on FFnet it seems that I have a bit of a problem with the tense. I’m not a beta so I’m going to try to fix that to my best knowledge. I think I’m making Daniel stronger in this, and Oh this story came due to JMAS “Missing” Video on her site. Original is on inkpress.org and ff.net.

DISCLAIMER::: I mean no harm against the writers, nor actors, nor anybody of importance that has anything to do with Stargate. Also, No harm is meant toward Evanescence for use of some “Missing” lyric. I don’t own anything of value but some old X-Men comics. And Gambit is MINE! Enough said!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Far . . . Escape the Past: In Hope of A Brighter Future**

Sitting here in the dark, I start thinking back on the last few months and everything that has gone on in my life. I was happy. Happier then I had been in a long time. Unfortunately, it was not meant to be.

I was being used.

I was a substitute.

Wrong blue eyed Geek I guess.

Wrong Wonder twin.

The truth hurts. The way it slams into you and making your feel like your body was driving 95mph and hits into a brick wall.

It hurts so badly, I’m unsure I will ever give another my love again.

But, what hurts most is I thought you were my friend.

Friends don’t do what you did to me, Jack. You played me.

How could you play with my emotions like that?

You knew I loved you. It was said plenty of times. And even if you never said the words back  
to me, I thought I saw them in you eyes.

Especially every time you thrust yourself into me.  
You kept coming back to me . . . Kept this whatever it was going on between us. Continuing.

How could you do that to me, Jack?

Using me for your sexual release, then throwing me to the curve once Sam made up her mind that she wanted you.

I hate you!

I gave you everything.

Gave you my heart.

Gave you my soul.

Gave you my body.

Yet . . . It wasn't enough.

I wasn’t she . .  
.  
I had your strong arms holding me in bed each night.

How could I be so wrong? I really thought we were meant to be.

Jack?! Can you tell me, why suddenly Sam, My ‘sister’, decides that she was willing to give up everything to be with you? Since obviously, she never thought such before?! And the Same goes for you too.

I really never suspected to be dumped via a Dear John letter.  
Really, Jack how old are you?!  
Why couldn’t you come to my home and tell me face to face? I might have handled it better then I am now.  
Were you afraid? Afraid that I might change You’re mind?! ...Huh, Jack?!

You two went off into the sunset and left me here alone:

My condolence is this stupid letter you mailed to me, days after you left the SGC.

You both were here one day, then you never came back again.

You must realize . . . Knowing me and all that this just adds fuel my fire. How much of a bastard could one single man be!

Dear Daniel:

I never loved you, at least not in the way you deserved to be loved. After Jacob died, Sam fell apart on me and I had to help her with the pieces.

She and I were meant to be. It’s been in the cards for years: We just hide behind the military as a way to deny it. I’m truly sorry for hurting you, Daniel. You are a good friend and I apologize for this stupid ‘Dear John’ sort of thing. I’m too much of a coward to tell you to your face. I can’t bear to look into your eyes and see the hurt I’ve caused. Again, I am sorry for everything. Have a long and happy life . . . Sincerely, Jack.

Am I that unimportant?

Am I so insignificant? Do I mean anything to anyone?!

It's been two months now.

Are you missing me, Yet?

I tried to call you, but you never answered. Just once I wanted to get a straight answer from you.  
Just once I wanted you to tell me why?!

‘Jacob died!’ You wrote in the letter. Sam is in pieces?!

I know Jacob died, Jack. But, did you even care that I did too.

I died, Jack. I was sliced through the heart by someone who looked like the one you left me for.

I bled.

I never suspected once that you did not even care.

Did you know that when I died, my last thoughts were of you?

They were only of you.

I would have died to know you love me.

Yet, I'm all alone.

I still miss you.

I breathe deep and cry out.

I wonder if you miss me.

Well, you’re the fool, Jack.

You lost what should have been forever.

Let’s see you live with what you settled for.

You’re made your bed, now lie in it!


	2. Enter Cameron :D

Daniel fast paced, walked his way to the gate room. Just a few moments ago, he was head high in translations,doing just about anything that he could find to keep his mind clear of all that has happened over the last few months.

Anything that anyone needed help with, he offered his assistance to. And it was working fine and dandy until today when his office phone rang. Spooked, he jumped up and proceeded to knock over the eye level pile of files that lay on his desk. 

"Damn it!" he said in the speaker as he answered the phone.

A slight hesitation on the other end then.. "Doctor Jackson?"

Crap! "Ah, I'm sorry General... I mean to say Doctor Jackson office.."

Duh, Daniel. Your making such a good impression on the man.

If that was Jack on the other end, a round of laughter would be heard. Even General Hammond would of chuckled.

Unfortunately, this new General was neither.

Clearing his voice, "I need to you report to the Gate room. I would like to introduce you to your new team leader."

"Okay... Ah, sure, Sir. I'll be right there." Placing the phone back on the handle, he looked at the mess all over his floor.

Scratching his newly grown beard he shook his head.

"I'll pick it up later," he said to no one as he exited his office,locking the door on the way out.

Entering the gate room, he was immediately drawn to the man to the side of his boss.

Brown hair, tall. Blue eyes...

"Doctor Jackson," Commander General Landry states. "I would like to introduce you to Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

They shake hands.

Eyes make contact.

Daniel suddenly felt a sharp spark shock between the two of them.

He could feel something was there.

Daniel felt it, and he was quite sure Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell also felt it.

The contact was soon broken as General Landry made his way between the two men.

"I have to inform you, Colonel, that Doctor Jackson is behind the opening of the Stargate. He is the whole reason we are here today."

Daniel nervously placed his hands in his pants pocket. Slouching his shoulders downwards.

He shrugged off the General's appraise. A red sheer flaring across his face.

"And a bit modest as so I've been told," he finished with.

Daniel looked up. "A bit modest?" who... Jack.. That's who. Jack was with the General for some time before he left to live his life with Sam..." Daniel's thought disappeared into the haven of heartbreak that had clouded his heart. The feel of betrayal by someone that was once a dear friend. Someone that he gave his heart, soul, body to. Someone he loved with every ounce of his entirety.

Shaking his head, he tried to lose the thoughts from his mind. He made up his mind most recently not to hate Jack and Sam for what had happened. It was meant to be. The two of them were...

"Doctor Jackson!"

Shooting his head upwards, "HUH!" he replied.. Bad habit. He kept forgetting this wasn't Jack he was talking to.

"I'm.. .I'm sorry.." he stuttered. Calming himself, "Sorry, General. Colonel. I guess I just..."

"Space out?" Cameron Mitchell said with a smile.

Shaking his head, he smiled back. "Yes. I apologize for my..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the General was paged. The President needed to speak with him.

"Sorry, I have to make my leave, Gentlemen. Can't keep the President on hold, long." General Landry stated with a smile.

Almost out the doors, he turned back to the two men. "If you have some time, Do you think you could finish showing Colonel Mitchell around, Doctor Jackson?"

Let's see, fixing the mess I made in the office, or showing Colonel Mitchell around.

His answer was spontaneous, "No problem, Sir."

"Goodbye, Sir," Cameron saluted.

Both watched as Landry left the gate room.

A few moments later...

"So Doctor Jack..."

"Daniel," he interrupts.

Shaking his head, smiling. "Got it. Daniel. And while we're at it, why don't you call me Cameron."

"Got it." Daniel replied, returning the smile.

"So," Cameron says turning to stare at the Stargate. "Been doing this a while, Huh?"

"Ten years give or take," he replies.

"Ten years, huh?" he's impressed. But his sight is drawn to the object before his eyes.

"Daniel, I have a question to ask. And swear that you won't laugh at me. I know we just meet, and normally I'm not like this..But..."

Daniel looked at him, "Yes?"

The bigest smile adorned Cameron's face..

"Do you think I could touch it? I mean I've heard so much about it. I just want to.. I want .. I mean. I just gotta touch it!"

Daniel shook his head. "Go ahead. I was the same way." Making a shooing motion with his hands, he watched as Cameron made his way toward the stargate.

Cameron was like a kid in a candy store. The smile grew as his hand made contact.

Daniel just stood back and got a good laughed.


	3. To Myself I turned

Disclaimer: No harm meant toward Lacuna Coil for use of their In a Reverie album lyrics. Just great music. No harm toward SG1. etc.. enough said!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A while later~~

To Myself I Turned

I have you in my dreams at night

you were holding my hands

then I awake and I realize that

you're not mine

 

Another night.

Another day with out you.

Time to get out of bed and I head straight into the bathroom to take care of business.

Rubbing the tire from my eyes, I don't notice right away: But soon I see as I glance

into the mirror I can't believe what I don't see.

NO dried tear tracks down my face.

And to come to think about it, my pillow was not drenched once again in my tears.

Though there are still noticeable lines under my eyes.

I scratch at my beard.

It's starting to really annoy me. Maybe it's time to shave it off?!

Nah. I don't think so, at least yet.

Not ready quite for that.

It's weird, but it's a kinda safety net. Jack hated facial hair on me.

Soon though.

I think I'm getting better.

Though I still miss you.

And I can't believe I actually miss Sam, at least a little. But nowhere near as much as much as you.

Shaking my head. Get Jack out of your mind. This is not the way to start the morning. Think of anything. Anything else but Jack O'Neill.

Thank god, We're finally going to start travelling through the gate once again. The piles and piles of translations and the teachings were starting to drive me nuts.

I need the gate.

I need a new world to visit.

I need..

I need ..a lot of things.

Wish we could go back to the way it once was.

...

Have the friendship we once shared... But that is long in the past.

Teal'c has been heaven sent. He's been a shoulder to cry on. A ear when I need him. He's been everything that you once was.

Shaking my head.. Clear out those thoughts. Stop being so pathetic. Get over it, Daniel.

He didn't love you. He never did. You were nothing but a 'Fuck buddy.'

Knowing it or not.

And I don't think I'm in love with you any more.

My heart was too hurt to love someone who wouldn't handle it with care.

But, I still love you.

I totally get it now.

Now to take a shower and handle my not so little morning problem.

Making my way to the shower, I turn the knob to get it to the warm temperature I like it.

I push down my boxers and step into the shower. Moving under the shower head, I grab my shampoo and wash it into my scalp. Hair not being so long anymore, saves alot of money on shampoo. This one bottle will last a month.. Maybe longer.

I grab the soap and lather it on my body. Soon my hand finds its way to my rock hard erection. It's been too long since anyone has touched me there.

Just been me and my right hand for months now.

Slowly, I slide the palm of my hand along my length. The water pulsing on my body and my hands movement have me two seconds from blowing.

I play with the slit. My fingers dipping inwards as I pull my other hand to move in a jerking motion.

I drop the soap and take my other hand and start to move toward my back. Playing with my back side, I let my finger slowly enter and then another: Scissoring myself to the movement of my other hand.

I feels so good. And yet lasts too short of a time.

A face flashes in my mind as I speed up the thrusts. Hips jerking forward.

White burns in my retinas as I come hard.

Those eyes.

That face.

The brilliant smile.

Damn! This is not good.

I know I have to move on, but...

Can I really go through this again?

Okay. Breathe.

Crap!


	4. Chapter 4

I pull my glasses from my face.

Rubbing at my tired eyes, I place them back on and glare at my watch.

Damn! Did not realize just how late it was.

Though... obviously my stomach has since it's been growling for quite some  
time now. I just chose to ignore the hunger pains.

Better take care of that now.

Opening the desk draw I look for a chocolate bar to qualm my stomach.

Fuck! Ate my last one yesterday. Figures.. My mind has been elsewhere so, of course I forgot to replenish my stash.

Great. Just. Great.

'Am I really THAT hungry?' I ask myself. I mean, it's only been about 12 hours

since I last ate?! Though, is coffee considered in the food group?

My stomach answers back with a sharp pain.

Guess not.

But, I ask myself...'Do I really want to leave this office?'

'No!'

God, look at me I'm like a child here. Jesus, Daniel... Even Jack act more mature then this. I'm here in my locked office, hiding out because ... I'm too much of a coward.

I'm here trying to keep my distance from my team leader.. Cameron.

And that will work REAL well since I go on missions with him at least once a week.

Duh’ Daniel. I guess my intelligence has downgraded to act with the company I keep.

Thanks a lot, Jack!

'Cam' as he told me to call him, has tried on several occasions to talk to me. I just stumble a lie out of my mouth and jet off in the opposite direction.

Making excuses to why I can’t speak to him at the moment.

That damn epiphany!

And the continual ones I’ve had in my shower and In my bed since then.

I constantly am Waking up with my hand down my pants and a palm full of my essence. The dreams are so vivid. I don’t know what to do.

It took years.. YEARS... Before Jack and I got together.. Even thought about sex. But, after knowing Cameron for what? A few months, I want him to pound me into next year. Make me beg for more. Fuck me so I was unable to sit for weeks.

Thank god I own my own home, because my apartment walls were very thin. I would hate to have to explain to the cops that my screams were just dreams. .

I’m very vocal.

I am a screamer. .

Jack always liked that about me.

Said I was very good with my mouth.

I smirk at that memory.

The first time I went down on him.. I.. ...

Suddenly a knock on my office door pulls me from his memories..

Damn it! I was enjoying them.. Maybe if I ignore them then they’d l go away.

More knocking... And a.. “I know your in there, Daniel. You might as well open up.”

I locked that door for a reason. You would think that someone would get it. Huh!

I swear, if I didn't know for a fact that Jack was gone, you'd have to believe that was him pounding down my door.

Might as well get it before I owe the SGC new glass.

Rising from my chair, I walk over and unlock the door.

“Hi, Cameron.” I say to him.

"What took you so long to answer the door, Daniel?" Cameron asks. Concern evident in his voice and on his face.

I fumble for a answer. For some reason the linguist is tongue tied.

Finally, after a few awkward moments I find my voice.

"I have been head high in translations. Sorry about that."

The look of concern doesn't leave his eyes, but he does smile. He can see I’m not lying. There are folders piled up on my desk. He doesn’t have to know that they are completed.

"Sorry about that, I just thought we could get together and work on a game plan. Since the Teal’c is away with... Bra.. Tech?"

I can't help but chuckle at the way he mispronounces the name. "Bra'Tac," I correct him.

He just laughs and pulls up the folder I never noticed in his hands out. He Lays in out on my already over cluttered desk.

"Okay," he dwindles looking down again at the mess that hides my desk. "Maybe this wasn't the greatest of ideas. I should have you come to my office so we can check this over."

I shake my head, I really should get some food in my stomach before it retaliates against me at the worst time. I get up to follow his lead, when he stops short.

"That is, after we get some food in the mess. That is IF you can call that food." Leaving the folder still on my desk.

I smile, returning his and follow Locking the door behind us. 

:A little later::

 

I really hate the taste of beer and yet I find myself sitting in my living with a "Heine” as Jack called it in my hand.

I'm so oblivious right now, I can not remember how many I have drunk.. Though if I truly wished to know, all I would have to do is count the empty bottles. Nah, that just seems to take too much energy that I truly do not have to spare..

I swig the last of the liquid down my throat, placing the empty bottle onto the coffee table where it now joins it's brothers and sisters. I just stare out into space on my wall by my front door, that has nothing but a stupid picture that was a house warming gift from Sam.

I really hate that picture.

I truly, dearly hate that stupid clown with that couple...

A clown?!

She bought me a picture of a freaking clown for pete's sake?!

And I put it up in my house?! Wonder which one of us was in Jack's stash THAT day!?

I look down at the coffee table, then at the picture. Back to the coffee table and those empty cans that just seem to be calling my name.

Then back to the picture.

I smile at the thought that pops into my head.

Before I can truly think I start launching the empty cans across the room toward the picture. One misses, then another, and another. THe cans are empty of course they wouldn't cause the effect I would like. When the bottles are clear off the table and lay scattered on my living room floor, I finally move off the couch and toward the wall. Reaching for it, I pull it off my wall and drop it to the floor. I then take the heel of my sneaker and proceed to crack it until the glass is smashed and cutting into the hated picture. After a bit, I realize just what I did.

Crap! I got drunk.

Fuck! And it’s for a really dumb reason too.

I can’t believe I’m acting so childish. Though, that really was a hideous picture.

I just acted like a teenage girl who caught her boyfriend kissing another girl.

Why?

I have no right to feel like this, when he's not mine. There is no "Property of Daniel Jackson" labelled on his ass! Whoever he wishes to kiss is none of my business..

But it still hurt, watching Vala kiss Cameron.

And the way he responded.

I just turned away.

I couldn’t watch it.. To see with my own eyes, my hearts desire with another. It was too much..

I really think I’m falling hard for him. ...

It might not be love, but it’s surely an infatuation and that’s for sure. God, I'm tired. I make it over to the couch before I pass out.

Some time later:

What?! I look around, momentarily confused by the sound I hear. Oh my god, my neck is killing me..

Someone is at my front door. I grab for my glasses which only by the grace of god, were still on the coffee table and and trip my stiff and barely functioning body way over toward the front door. I glance at the clock, 1:43 in the morning.. Who the hell is at my door this hour of the night.

I look out the peep hole to see the man of my dreams there. Unlocking the door, I open it up.

“Ah... Hi!” He says looking at me.

Looking at his reaction to me, I guess I don’t look all so good.

“Sorry, I was just...”

“Having a one man party?” he finishes for me.

I chuckle... “Yeah. Something like that.”

He looks around at my floor: The beer bottles, broken glass and then back to me.

"Evil picture?" He asks.

"Something like that," I laugh.

“I’m sorry I came over so late. I just wanted to talk to you...”

He stops himself, and looks down at his hands. After a moment of pure silence, he looks back up to me.

“You kinda left real fast from the mountain and... I wanted to talk about Vala.”

I close my eyes and turn away from him. Walking back over to the couch I sit, afraid my knees will give out on me. He moves behind me and sits beside me.

“If I overstepped my bound.. I’m truly sorry, Daniel: I never wished to hurt you and I wouldn’t have responded to her kiss if I had known that you two were together.” He takes a deep breath. I stop him before he continues.

“We’re not together. Never were. We. Are. Not. An. Item.” I made that last statement perfectly clear.

He smiles shyly at me.

“Good.”

My heart breaks as I can see that he really likes her. It’s in his eyes. Especially when those last words left his mouth.

I lower my head only to have his hand lift my chin.

His blues stare deep into mine.

“I don’t know why I kissed her back, really..” he says then leans in toward me.

His lips meet mine and his tongue swipes along my bottom lip, begging to be let in. After a few seconds he pulls back. I guess he was afraid of my lack of response.

“I didn’t get the wrong impression? Did I?” He asks, suddenly concerned.

I smile at him and pull him on top of me.

Smiling, “No, you didn’t.”

With that our tongues dance, lips mingling. ...

The following day:

I sit here in my office, downing the aspirin that Cameron was so kind to leave on my desk.

Last night was beautiful. His hard, tight body on top my mine.

Soft lips.

Tongue that seemed to know exactly how to do everything just right.

Too bad I passed out. Again!

I still can’t believe I passed out on him. We never even got to take our shirts off.

Oh well, that is for tonight. We have a date. I can’t believe this.

We are going out tonight.

This smile hasn’t left my face since I woke up on my couch, all nice and comfy thanks to Cameron. He even stayed last night.. And cleaned up my mess. He is perfect.

And he’s mine..

The phone rings and I answer it.

“Hello?... Hi... Oh, yes, definitely. What? Can you repeat that please...”

My conversation is suddenly interrupted by a knock on my door.

“Hold on for a moment, Cameron.”

“Come in,” I call out.

The door opens and my heart drops to the floor when I hear the voice.

“Hello, Daniel.”

Shit!

”Sam!”


	5. Dum..Dum.. Dum.. Dum..

Sam!”

 

I pulled the phone away from my ear. “Ah... I’ll call you back..” I said as I placed

the phone back in it’s cradle.

 

I watched her as she walked toward my desk. For the first time, really getting a good look at her.

 

The curvy shapes that outlined her body so well, seemed to have vanished. Arms and waist line seemed a bit thinner then when I last saw her. But want really got me was her face. She was so pale, and once lively blue eyes were gaunt and withdrawn. They reminded me of mine months ago when I use to look into the mirror.. dead.

 

I momentarily thought that something must have happened to Jack for her to look this way. That lasted a second when I realized it would have been all over the SGC if anything had happened to him.

 

Lost for what to say... I was only able to babble out two words.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

I don’t know why I said them, and have no idea why I’m apologizing to her: Since I was the one that was wronged. I was the one whose whole life was over due to her.

 

In typical Sam Carter fashion, I could see her mind working. Standing still and staring down at me, I could tell she was digesting what I just said. Finally after a few more uncomfortable moments she finally spoke.

 

“How long?”

 

I looked at her. ‘How long?’ what? How long were Jack and I together. How long did I fawn for him. How long have I been over him. “How long what.?”

 

“Don’t play the imbecile here, Daniel. I want to know right now. Just how long were you and Jack... fucking... together before we...?” She couldn’t even finish the sentence. The venom was in her voice with each word. The disgust written all over her face.

 

“A few months,” I answer her honestly.

 

I could see her hands becoming fists. Anger surging through her face. “Bastard!”

 

I look at her. “Excuse me! I’m a bastard.. Why? Because I fell in love and went after that love.”

 

Looking at me, her eyes slimmed. “You know I always loved, Jack. I just couldn’t because of the rules and regulations. How could you.. A friend.. Do that to me!”

 

I snorted very unattractively in her face. Angering her further.

 

“Rules were made to be broken. You had your chance, and did nothing.. NADA about it. Don’t come crying to me because you blew your BIG chance with that JACKASS!”

 

“He lied to me.” She said angrily. I think it was more to herself then to me.

 

For a moment the anger softened. I felt bad for Sam. I guess the shit finally had hit the fan.

 

Trying to lighten the conversation up, I replied to her. “He used me until he got what he always wanted, and that was you.”

 

Before I could react, Sam’s fist came flying at me. Unfortunately, I didn’t dunk back in time and fell over to the floor. Knocking the wind out of myself.

 

She just kept on her bitching, uncaring by my dilemma. “You two disgust me. How could you two... I could of thought you might be gay.. But the General. I never would of phantom...”

 

“Bi..Bitch!” Getting up on my feet, I lunged at her. My heart wasn't entirely in it and she slung me to the side. Slowly regaining my balance, I got back up on my feet and put my hands against her chest: Stopping any further movement she had planned on making.

 

Explicit s flew out of her mouth and as she pushed my arms away from her chest and was most likely about to sent me flying, I heard a loud knock on my door.

 

“Daniel.. You okay in there?” A voice was heard asking.

 

Still trying to catch my breathe, I looked solemnly at Sam.

 

She straightened out her jacket and proceeded to walk toward the door.

 

As it opened, she stopped and greeted Cameron.

 

“Nice to see you Cameron. Can’t wait until we start working together again.”

 

God I was nauseated. She was flirting with him.

 

He looked at her and smiled. Obviously flirting back.

 

Then when he turned to me, his smile disappeared.

 

I’m guessing I really don’t have to guess.

 

“I really must be going. Can not keep General Landry waiting, can I.” Sam told him as she exited my office.

 

Cameron walked over to me.

 

“Daniel?” He asked, cupping my face with his palm..

 

I just looked at him.

 

How the hell can I explain this.


	6. joker faced, fucked sore: what a way to go!!

Nice to see you again, Cameron. Can’t wait until we start working together again.”

 

God I was nauseated. Sam was flirting with him.

 

He looked at her and smiled. Obviously flirting back.

 

Then when he turned to me, his smile disappeared.

 

I’m guessing I really don’t have to guess.

 

“I really must be going. Can not keep General Landry waiting, can I.” Sam told him as she exited my office.

 

Cameron walked over to me.

 

“Daniel?” He asked, cupping my face with his palm..

 

I just looked at him.

 

How the hell can I explain this

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clean up on aisle 7!"

 

"Clean up on aisle 7!"

 

"Toby, we need a mop and can on 7."

 

Of course, I couldn't just grab a cart.

 

Oh.... No. I most certainly did not have a need for a cart.

 

It's only a few items.

 

A few glass items.

 

That I happen to drop on the floor.

 

Along with part of the shelf of Olive Oil.

 

There went dinner.

 

Someone just kill me now.

 

I'm home finally. Thank the gods.

 

Cooking a chicken pasta special for my guest tonight.

 

I don't want to even think back on today.

 

Sam.

 

Cameron's arrival at the wrong time, then dealing with a face asking a thousand questions.

 

I'm thankful he agreed to leave it be there, and come on over tonight for a talk...And with hope something more.

 

Looking down at myself, I shake my head. This will not do. I want to take his mind off of the ‘Sam’ incident and these baggy rags will not suffice. Turning the burner down to simmer, I head off to take a quick shower. Then plan on changing into something more... ..Fuck able.

 

I look down at myself, not bad if I do say so.

 

Checking to make sure everything is ready:

 

Check: The table is all set.

 

Check: The dinner is done.

 

I glance at the clock as I hear the doorbell ring. Only a few minutes early. Perfect.

 

I walk over and casually open it up. Don't want to seem too eager. But, it's hard to get a grip on my hormones as I eye Cameron's get up. A nice tight fitting black shirt, and black leather pants. I wonder to myself, 'should we forget about dinner, and just go with dessert.' The idea of enjoying that strawberry shortcake I bought off of him... Oh god... I got to stop this.

 

"Hey, Daniel... You mind letting me in?" I hear breaking my thoughts.

 

"Oh..I'm so sorry," I say to him. Allowing him to enter, and shutting the door.

 

"You just look so..." I usually can speak. I just can't get my brains to work past my belt at this point.

 

"Hot!" he says with a cocky grin.

 

I smile. "I was thinking more.. edible."

 

He smiles back as he pulls me into his arms. .

 

Our lips meet, softly at first. Then mouths open and our tongues dance with each other. Hands roam each others body.

 

He pushes me back against the couch and I lose my balance and fall backwards. Looking at him, I don’t know what I want to do to him. He’s there holding his hand over his mouth. Laughing away at my expense. But, it’s really hard to stay angry. I’m just upset. I was enjoying him. He moves around and helps me up. Leaning over, he gives me a quick peck on the lips then looks toward the table.

 

“I’m sorry. Really. Didn’t mean to laugh.” he tells me.

 

Smiling at him, I reply. “It’s fine, Cameron. I just lost my balance.”

 

We both laugh for a moment, then stop.

 

So.. We eat?” Cameron asks.

 

I shake my head in reply. Move him over toward the table, he insists on holding the seat out for me. Strange, I don’t think anyone has ever done that for me. Ever.

 

Our dinner is nice. A little on the quiet side, but still nice. He tells me a few jokes and I laugh. I’m enjoying this. Peaceful. Tranquil.

 

When we are finished, Cameron helps me clean. Soon, He takes a hold of my hand and pulls me into the living on to the couch.

 

His strong fingers cascade softly down my face. He pulls in toward me and kisses me.

 

God, I feel like a teenager again making out on the couch. Soon he pulls away. A face dead serious.

 

“Daniel, Can we talk?” He asks me.

 

I shake my head. Voice unable to speak. I really thought I could take his mind away from what happened and we could just forget about before.

 

“Daniel,” he starts with clearing his voice. “Do you trust me enough to tell me what is going on between you and Sam? I care a great deal about you, and would like to help you in any way. Can you tell me... Please?” the last word coming out as a plea.

 

Looking into his blue eyes deeply, I shake my head.

 

“Yes.” I say as I finally find my voice. “I’ll tell you.”


	7. The end :D

Sorry," I said with a sad smile. "I didn't mean to throw this all on you. I really did want to have a nice dinner... a little music.. a little wine.. then... " I stopped himself. I had just told Cameron the whole sorry mess.

 

Mine and Jack's relationship.

 

Jack dumping me for Sam.

 

And Sam back and seemingly very bitter.

 

Rising up from the safety of my cosy couch, I walked over toward the kitchen table to grab himself his glass of wine. My nerves were shot. Total fear shook my body at the thought that Cameron would walk right out the door and never look back. A shot at what could be a happy ending, sadly disappearing before it could even begin.

 

Looking deeply into the red liquid in my glass, I stood there lost in the the movement of the liquid as it sloshed from side to side. Breaking free of the moment, I lifted the glass to my lips and swallowed the cool liquid down my burning throat.

 

On the couch Cameron watched at as the warmth of Daniels body disappeared. He had to sit and think this over a little. He did not want to over react. His feelings for Daniel have grown serious over the last few months they have worked together. And, he was heartbroken at learning what someone he admired had done to this kind man's heart.

 

Nothing was Daniels fault. Nothing.

 

But, he was friends with Sam. They went to basic training together. They have known one another for quite a while. They always flirted, but it was never anything sexual. She knew he was gay, and she was fine with it. Cameron’s mind was set: He had to find a way to fix this. Sam and Daniel were a family. SG1 worked so well because of that fact.. There was no way that the General's stupidity should ruin such a great relationship. He would find a way to get them together, and talking. Ending everything once and for all.

 

If General O'Neill screwed up his relationship with Sam, that's his problem. It has nothing to do with Daniel. Cameron would be the one to inform her just that!

 

A few moments more of silence then Cameron rose from the coach. I guess he saw my sad eyes glance his way. Pulling the empty glass from my grip, Cameron left it on the table and pulled me back to the couch.

 

"Sit!" Cameron ordered. Smiling as I did as directed.

 

A soft palm to the cheek, and Daniels lips meeting and melting a kiss on it.

 

"Daniel, look at me."

 

I lifted his head and met with Cameron's baby blues.

 

"Answer me honestly this one question. That's all I ask of you."

 

"Yes," I said. I had to know.

 

He took a deep breathe.

 

"Do you love, Jack O'Neill?"

 

What? I thought. 'Do I love Jack!' Well, of course I do. I always will. But we will never be. Ever. That delusional fantasy disappeared once Cameron walked into my life. I had to tell him the truth. I couldn't lie to him.

 

"Ah..." I said with difficulty. I don't want to word this wrong.

 

Looking him straight in the face I told him. "Yes. Yes I love, Jack." Once that was out of my mouth I could see the hurt in his eyes. I had to fix this, and fast.

 

Standing up, I pulled him to stand in front of me.

 

"I will always love him. But, I'm not longer IN love with him. I think my heart has found another."

 

For a moment he stood there looking a bit complex. Then a sudden smile adorned his face.

 

He pulled me into a hug and then our lips met.

 

Mouths opened, and tongues dance. Shirts were lost on the way to the bedroom as he threw me on to my bed.

 

I begged, pleaded, god I'd sell my soul to the highest bidder just to have him keep doing what he was doing to my body.

 

Every nip. Every Tongue lick.

 

I didn't even realize that my pants were off until he deep throated me.

 

"Oh, God. Oh God. " Those were the only coherent words to come from my mouth. His mouth is magical.

 

His tongue is magnificent. The way he lips up the sides and plays with my slit. Then he takes his finger and urges my mouth to let them enter. Slowly, I suck on the two digits: teasing and playing with them. I soak them with my saliva as I moan to the feeling his talented mouth is giving me.

I close my eyes as the sucking gets more forceful and I feel a finger edging it's way into my backside. Slowly, it enters me and he moves it in and out along with the sucking of my cock.

 

Then as I feel the urge to let loose, he pulls away and pulls his finger out.

 

Smiling so as he meets with my mouth.

 

I help pull him from the remains of his clothes as we slide against one another. Heated and full organs ready to let go.

 

"Damn, Daniel.. So good.." He pants as he pushes forward. His hand grabbing us together. Then I let out. Losing all control. He soon follows.

 

He kisses me, then lays his head on my biceps.

 

"I know we should clean up, but I really don't want to move."

 

I know how he feels. I don't want to get up either. I want to bask in the afterglow of our first joining.

I love this.. And I think I love him.

 

In the words of One Jack O'Neill:

 

Today was a good day.


End file.
